Renovations
by deadOne2Beat
Summary: Everyone was sent out of the house during the remodel, but no one new what 'Aunty' was really up to. They return to find that she has specially made a suit that Sanako and Kyohei must share. Now they must find a way to survive eachother.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

Hi there =], this is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction. Also I don't have a beta so I apologize for any weird errors, I don't know if I have this down yet, but I would greatly appreciate any feedback you may have. If I do something wrong please tell me. My biggest hesitations about posting this story is that I'll mess up horribly and no one will tell me. My original plan was to finish this story completely before I posted it but I got impatient to post it lol. Well I hope you enjoy, I can't wait to hear what you think =].

-DeadOne2Beat

*I revised this chapter to fix some of the errors You guys pointed out to me. Hope it's clearer now

I definitely do not own WallFlower, *Disclaimed.

Summary: The gang was sent out of the house during the remodel but never knew what those remodel was. When they get back they discover what 'Aunty' was really up to, a personal suite just for Sanako and kyohei they are now to share a room as well as bed. Sanako and Kyohei must find a way to survive each other..maybe it wont be as hard as they both think.

* * *

'I can't believe they tried to stick me with Sunako again! What are they thinking? like I'd ever like a girl like her!' kyohei was the last person to enter the newly renovated mansion, along with Sunako whose thoughts fallowed a much similar path except containing much more blood and death.

They may have taken the snickering and obvious enjoyment of the others as fair warning to what was to come if they had not been so wrapped up in their own thoughts. They walked right passed the others, completely oblivious and used to their whispering and huddling.

"This is it!" Yuki exclaimed, "They'll have to admit their love now!" Realizing where the subjects of their delight were headed they moved to tell them the 'good news'.

Sunako and Kyouhei reached the point where they would normally part ways and begin to march towards there relative sanctuaries to brood, but were instead stopped by the others "Uh uh uh" they said in unison, barely containing their laughter. "Your guy's room is this way" Ranmaru said while forcibly pulling them both away, Sunako and Kyouhei struggling and yelling the whole way.

"what do you mean mean 'where our room is' this was don't you mean 'rooms are'?" Kyouhei desperately questioned but before and answer could come they found themselves locked in a giant room.

Neither of them took the time to examine their new 'prison' as they pounded at the locked door demanding to be let out, until they heard Auntie's voice behind them that is.

They both turned around to see that all of their stuff had been moved into the giant room, and that it was filled with mirrors, had a bed fit for a king and all his harem with shear drapes hanging all around it, there were many other luxuries of the room but what held our two victims attention was the huge flat screen T.V. mounted on one wall. They both sent their most hating death glares at it, or more at the person smiling at them from it.

"Hello, you two" Aunty said delighted "Oh don't look at me like that, I know you guys want your privacy, but I'll only be a minute" she gave a mischievous grin before continuing. "Isn't it wonderful?! I know how much you adore each other and how hard it probably was for you guys to find time alone together, and therefore to make much progress in your relationship, so I decided to help you out."

Kyouhei fought desperately not to let his temper show through. 'think about the rent Kyohei the rent!'

"Of course, there will be some ground rules you both will be expected to follow" Auntie continued, though both knew that what she meant be 'expected' was really more like forced.

"You will both stay in this room together no exceptions, after all I did put all this work in so you guys could be together, the others know this as well I already talked with them so you will have no interu" she began but was interrupted by kyouhei trying anything to get her to reconsider

"But but Auntie we're under age you can't possibly expect us to.. to..YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!! " Kyouhei yelled, failing in the end to hide his anger

"Awww, no need to be embwarassed Kyouhei, I was young once too, I know what really goes on." She gave a drawn out wistful sigh before continuing her 'innocent' rebuttal. "Late nights filled with passion and romance, every relationship is love and makes you want to be better to be perfect, to be a lady for that one." Then her tone turned fierce, resolute and almost angry her aura matching the frightening swirling electricity of Sunako's, in that moment there was no doubt they were related. "That is why, Kyouhei, I must make this happen! That is why I have hired Serge, a Russian body guard to make sure it does! Good night Kyouhei. Sunako. We'll talk later"

The screen went black before immediately lighting back up. Sunako's aunt the dreaded land lady, had popped back up but seemingly in a chipper mischievous mood.

"I almost forgot to mention, You will find all you need for.. uhh 'this and that' in the drawers by the bed" she said with a wink "enjoy" then the screen went black for good.

Kyouhei had to fight the urge to smash the screen in but then was horrified at himself for the near waste of something so beautiful. he glanced down to see Sunako who had been nearly drowning in rage before now nearly drowning in blood.

'Damn that woman! It's no wonder Sunakos' like this the way that woman went on. She thinks love is all about sex looks and money, she has no clue what real love is!' He thought as he gently rolled Sunako over from laying face down in her own blood. He wiped the blood from her face with a tissue and brushed her hair from her eyes before attempting to rouse the passed out girl.

"Hey, come on get up" he whispered at first.

"Hey, I said get up!" he yelled shaking her more roughly before Sunako finally cracked her eyes open.

A flash of relief crossed Kyouhei's face before he snapped out of with an angry out burst. "Bout time! you got a huge mess to clean up and you better do it fast because the sight of all that blood is going to make me sick!"

Kyouhei then went back to trying to force the door open shouting threats to the others on what he would do if they didn't come save him.

Sunako just laid there the life seeming to be gone from her eyes. She honestly didn't know how to get herself out of this one, perhaps she would really have to end Kyouhei's life this time. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, it would be such a waste to destroy something so beautiful. Still there appeared in her eyes a homicidal glint.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyouhei must DIE!

Hey guys, heres chapter Numero dose of Renovations 'Kyohei Must DIE!'. Thanks all of you who've read my story so far! Hope you likes it =].

I just want to mention something I forgot to last time. This story is based solely off of the manga, I have not gotten around to watching the anime *gasps* I know my bad. So I'm sorry if there are any discrepancies between the two that might be confusing. I hopes not.

*revised, though still not perfect I'm sure lol

I do not own Wallflower, the Ring, static-x, or Mortal Kombat lol *Disclaimed

* * *

Kyouhei and Sunako both stood crouched before at the locked door staring at it with the same look of anger and determination.

"One.."

"Two.."

"THREE!"

They both took off full sprint towards the door simultaneously ramming their shoulders into it only to be knocked back falling onto the floor tangled up together. For a second their eyes met both pairs dazed and stunned. Instantly Kyouhei was sprayed with a shower of blood.

"Ughhhhhhh, dammit Sunako!" Kyouhei's roar though went unheard by the floored girl.

Kyouhei gave up and went to retrieve a towel from the attached bathroom to clean up his face. He came back into the room throwing an extra towel at the now recovering Sunako.

"This isn't going to work. We've been trying all day to get this door open. We need a new plan."

"The radiant creatures will not listen to reason." mumbled Sunako before finely getting up going to stare out the grand and apparently shatter proof window, looking every bit the forlorn caged bird. For a moment the sun hit Sunako's face in way that showed her true beauty, causing Kyouhei's breath to momentarily falter. Then as fast as the moment came it was gone as Sunako threw herself to the floor screeching about the light.

"Feh." Kyouhei scoffed as he turned away disgusted with himself for his momentary lapse. He still hadn't forgiven Sunako for earlier.

For hours before they finally gave in and started working together to try to escape Sunako had almost seemed possessed. Attacking him with intent to kill in her eyes, leading to their most epic battle to date. Each round had ended in a stalemate, both sweating bleeding and bruised. Sunako, though, would stop only long enough to recover before attacking once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyouhei had been desperately trying to make the others see reason and let hem out of the room when Sunako had come flying at him with a deafening cry of "Die!".A knife which had mysteriously materialized in her hand was aimed towards his heart.

Kyouhei barely dodged the blade, diving behind a chair as it came flying towards him. Acting on instinct he kicked the chair aiming it towards Sunako. The chair hit and Sunako's body flew back, blood splattering like something out of mortal combat.

For a moment Kyouhei thought she might be 'K.O'd' but soon Sunako was sitting up crawling towards him with a morbidity Samara Morgan would be jealous of.

Then she came flying at him all hair and claws. Lightening seemed to strike as her nails raked down Kyouhei's flesh, which was strange because he could have sworn it was sunny not moments before.

Kyouhei could not tell if the darkness in which the room was enveloped was from the sudden change in weather or the manifestation of the swirling aura of hate pouring from Sunako's skin, either way it sent shivers down his spine. He wouldn't let Sunako's brain trips psych him out though and readied him self for her next attack. When it came he was ready and planted a well placed kick to Sunako's gut, and she was thrown back yet again.

They continued to fight each taking turns gaining dominance in the fight. The darkness and roar of rain prevented Kyouhei from being able to predict Sunako's moves, however Sunako seemed to posses the uncanny ability of a predator to sniff out her prey even in darkness. Kyouhei was reminded of this as something collided with his head and shattered.

He was finally thrown to the floor left to scramble for something in which to help him stand, before he could however Sunako reached him pinning him down. Kyouhei struggled to reverse their positions. Finally he succeeded and held her thrashing body down.

"what is wrong with you?" he grit out the exertion of keeping her still almost making it impossible to speak.

Sunako's voice was more demon that human in her reply. "There is no escape from this prison, and one such as I was not meant to exist like this with a radiant creature. The only solution is your death."

Kyouhei felt his rage Increase at her words. "WILL YOU KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF! I can't stand girls like you who can't see past the way people look, your as bad as Your aunt who thinks love is all about the materialistic things. You get turned down by some asshole and you act like the world is over and start wallowing in self pity, neglecting your own care and hygiene, then blame the 'gods' for the way you look. You made your bed, and now you complain about sleeping in it? God your ugly!"

All the mirrors in the room seemed to slowly crack under the weight of Sunako's aura, the sound akin to nails on a chalk board. Sunako's struggles, though, ceased beneath him, her mind shattering anew spinning with the insinuations Kyouhei had just made. Could it be that she really was as bad as the others?

Her determination faltered but soon it returned. 'No! She was right in here assessment of love and the gods, you had to be born into beauty. Some may try to cheat the gods and pretend to be what they weren't but those people were the greatest abominations of all and deserved to die for their treachery'.

Her dis-faith in humanity returned but her need for blood was redirected from Kyouhei to those who would not accept their place in the world. Instead of killing Kyouhei she would find a way to escape. She would not let herself become one of those misguided abominations. With that thought she surrendered. The darkness receded to reveal the sun, which the room greedily took in after being denied for so long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually they had set about trying to escape in whatever way possible. They tried breaking through the window, escaping through heating vents, breaking down the door and even tried tearing down a wall. The room was invincible, though between their fighting and attempts at escape it was definitely worse for ware.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed from the events of the day Kyouhei Opted to try to forget about his predicament for now and enjoy some of the luxuries of the room, the T.V. And mini fridge to be exact. He was starving! Then as he flopped down on the bed arms overflowing with junk food and mouth already filled with a pastry of some kind, it hit him. "Hey Sunako!" food flying in every direction with his exclamation, gaining the attention not to mention disgust of it's target.

"I know how we're going to get out of here"

"and hows that?" was Sunako's bored and mournful reply

"The other have to be getting hungry. They'll have to let us out to eat and so you can cook for them. They can't live on take out for long, and very soon someones definitely going to have to get us some real food too! And when they do theres no way I'll let them put us back in here like this!"

With that Kyouhei and Sunako, sitting across from one another on the bed, started to form their plan of attack now all there was to do was wait. So excited were they for their imminent freedom that both stayed up into the wee hours of the night, or morning really, contemplating what they might do to the others upon their escape. Neither of them remembered falling asleep.

* * *

**Authors note: **Thought I'd just mention that I love all of you and Super appreciate you reading my story. Love it? Hate it? Tell meh =]

I need it, (x8)

My mind is corrosive I trip,  
on corrosive I freak,  
See through me,  
My eyes are explosive,  
I feed on it,  
Black out,  
Crucify me.

Yeah, you push it! (x12) -Push it, by static-X

.|..|..|.  
\/ \/ \/


	3. Chapter 3: Zombies!

Heyo =] heres chapter 3 'Zombies!' hope you enjoy

*I have fixed my spelling of Sunako as well. Thanks for those who pointed that out.

also I have lowered the rating for now. I may put it back as M later if it comes to it, but that will be most likely not be for a while if at all.

I think it would be pretty weird for the author of a story to write fanfiction about their own story.. Apparently the big bad government people think it's a common thing, so who knows maybe it is. Thats not me however so *disclaimed

* * *

The others stood outside of the door, scared to open it for what they might find. All they had heard was was sounded like two armies clashing against each other in battle even into the night.. then an eerie silence. They were terrified, but it was breakfast time, and they were starving. This was emphasized as Ranmaru's stomach let out a loud growl

"well what are you waiting for op open the door" stuttered Ranmaru

"bu but if they killed each other I couldn't bare to go in there, and if not I'm afraid of what they'll do to me" cried Yuki tears running down his face.

A determined glint entered Takenaga's eyes as his stomach repeated the same sentiment as Ranmaru's. With a determined "hmph" he quickly opened the door.

The room looked like a war zone, and it took them a while to locate the inhabitants of the room. When they did what they they saw sent them all staggering back and Yuki screaming. Sunako and Kyouhei's bodies were splayed out on the floor tangled together in awkward inhuman positions laying in a pool of blood. Even from the distance they could see the many cuts and bruises they had sustained. They fell back in horror.

Yuki over come with grief and denial ran over to Kyouhei shaking him "Wake up Kyouhei knock it offfff." Kyouhei didn't respond "I knew this would happen, why wouldn't you guys let me let them out?!" Yuki cried

"It never should have came to this" agreed Takenaga fighting his own grief

"Someone must notify the land lady and the authorities, I'll do what I can to clean them up no one should see them like this. What a horrible tragedy it's like Romeo and Juliet!" Ranmaru barely got his statement out before bursting into tears himself all three boys huddled together crying.

"If we could only have them back we'd never let something like this happen to them again!" they all lamented

Behind them there was a groan. The others whipped back to look behind them excitement that there was a survivor rushing through their veins.

The excitement turned to horror however as they saw Sunako slowly, stiffly rise groaning and reaching towards them a aura of such evil surrounding her that he others momentarily froze. Soon instinct and panic took over and they were running from the room screaming "ZOMBIE!!"

They completely forgot about closing the door.

* * *

Sunako couldn't remember a time when her head had hurt so bad or she had woken up so stiff and sore. Always one to despise morning in the first place this morning brought her hate to new levels.

It took her a long time to orientate herself and her eyes to focus. She could have sworn she heard something about zombies, the excitement at the thought helping clear the fog in her head.

She looked down at herself to see she was coated in blood and kyouhei was on the floor near her. The way his beaten body was twisted and also covered in blood gave him the appearance of death. Sanako had never seen something so morbid, twisted or.. beautiful. She reached a hand out to cup a cheek and see if it was as cold as it appeared, but it was warm to the touch, and instead of remaining motionless perfect in death, the cheek moved in towards her hand even as she tried to pull it back in horror. Kyouhei's lids opened then revealing radiant eyes full of life.

Sanako felt like she was going to be sick and she suddenly remember how they had come to be in that position in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been sitting across from each other excitedly plotting their escape slowly growing more drowsy. Then they must have fallen asleep, Sunako falling back and Kyouhei falling forward but all Sunako remembered was waking up feeling refreshed and at peace, having just had a wonderful dream about vampires, only to notice something was very wrong.

She had felt something twitch on her leg then something tighten around her waist. She tried to sit up but there was a weight keeping her down, she frantically lifted her head to see kyouhei's nestled between her breasts his body on top of hers and his arms around her waist one hand lower cupping a round cheek of her behind.

Sunako would have screamed if she hadn't of been so utterly horrified. Her nose started gushing blood and in a surprising burst of strength she shot up only to come crashing down off the bed hitting heads with kyouhei and succumbing to the blackness which followed.

kyouhei's soft snores never even missed a beat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the present Sunako was retreating from kyouhei as quickly as possible, as he slowly sat up, looking as dazed as she had when she first awoke. As soon as kyohei noticed his blood soaked state and Sunako scrambling away from him his anger exploded. Kyouhei wasn't a morning person either. He took off after her ready to end this stupidity once and for all. She was going to get over sensitivity to him no matter what!

They were so focused on the chase and disorientated from just waking up that neither of them noticed they were out of the room running down the halls until they were unceremoniously stopped by a hulking mass that barely passed as human. Serge, the Russian body guard who only spoke his native tongue. Standing nearly 7 feet tall and almost as wide as the large hallway itself, ensured that there was no escape.

That didn't stop the pair from trying though, they had conquered many opponents against all odds before. Kyouhei aimed a kick towards the giants face and Sunako aimed for the solarplex, but the beast caught the leg aimed for his face and ignored the 'blow' to his torso. Then took hold of Sanako's arm and drug them both down the hall towards the stairs both fighting and protesting his hold, especially kyouhei who remained upside down being drug by his ankle.

Finally they came to the living room where the others, now joined by the landlady and Noi, were mourning. Their arrival caused an immediate uproar seeing as kyouhei was knocked unconscious from his head hitting each step on the way down the stairs. He now looked twice as awful as before and Sunako in her rage was emitting the terrible aura yet again fighting and screaming as if possessed against Serge's grip.

The instant thought was that Serge had drug the zombie Sunako and kyouhei's dead body down into the room where they were mourning. Screams of horror broke out amongst them all especially when he released Sunako and dropped kyouhei to the ground.

Sunako immediately turned on all of them her eyes promising death, all except Serge himself cowered behind the couch, though could begin to see a touch of uneasiness in his stance.

Then Kyouhei sat up with a groan and a dark aura of his own and launched towards the nearest person which happened to be Ranmaru. The fear in the room spiked higher. That is until kyouhei's comical outburst

"what the hell do you think you were doing locking us in that room, why don't we have Tivo, what do you think you were doing trying to stick me with Sunako like that, I could have died, what are you guys all sad about and wheres breakfast!" every word was emphasized with a shake of Ranmaru's neck.

A collective sigh washeard around the room as they realized that Sunako and kyouhei were not dead although their combined aura of hatred was still directed at them all. So They all still dead panned, fearing for their brains, when Sunako's stomach growled, but instead of eating their brains she turned to the kitchen and began frantically preparing food like a master chef. Her aura promising death to any who interrupted.

Soon everyone was seated at the table with a feast of a breakfast before them everyones need for food took over the stress of the events that  
morning. It was a calm before the storm though, because kyouhei and Sunako's plan for escape and revenge still burned in the back of their heads, just waiting for their strength to be renewed with the warm meal. They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews guys! luvs yoo!  
* Also is there anyone willing to educate me on how you go about finding a beta? I'm newb at this.

Click it.. orrrr ticket xp

\/ \/ \/


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet,, Defeat?

Alright chapter 3, 'Sweet..Defeat?'!

originally I had this plit into 2 chapters but I decided to make it into 1, probably cuz I'm really excited and impatient to post this one, you'll see why =] Hopes you like it

-DeadOne2Beat

So I think that in a way I do own Wallflower, cuz in order to make sure I'm not saying I own it they have to check each post, meaning I own their time, and they're unavoidably being exposed to the ideas therein, so even subconsciously they creep into the writing. Jk lol tho it is pretty amusing picturing if the writers constantly checked to make sure they're ideas don't already exist in a fan fiction somewhere lol. I mean what would happen if the plot of the story turned out to match a fanfic that was written b4, who'd own it then huh, who?

...Sigh *Disclaimed

* * *

Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Noi all finished eating before the rest. They had hurried because they felt the weight of the up coming decision, to put Sunako and Kyouhei back in the room or not.

"What should we do you guys? We can't give up on Sunako and Kyouhei's love, or disappoint Aunty by giving in now just because of a little scare, but after this morning I'm afraid this is a very dangerous thing to do." Ranmaru questioned.

"How can you even contemplate putting them back in there, they'll kill each other for sure!" was Yuki's desperate reply.

"We must also think about the rent and all the effort Aunty has gone to pull this off, if they love each other as Ranmaru suspects then this may work." supplied Takenaga.

"But this is just making them fight even worse" Yuki practically shouted now.

"I wouldn't say that Yuki" said the soft voice of Noi. "When they have a common goal or enemy they come together to achieve great things. Their love may be unconventional but you can see it in both their eyes from time to time. Everybody knows they get along the best when they are fighting. Even after only one night you can tell how much closer they have become"

The whole glanced back at the table noticing the shared look of intent in both Kyouhei and Sunako's eyes and they had to agree.

"Okay! So we're going through with it, we may have huge struggle ahead, but it's worth it if it's for love!" was Ranmaru's closing statement.

With that they all started to prepare for whatever was to come.

* * *

Somehow Sunako and Kyouhei managed to sneak away while no one was paying attention, to busy plotting whatever they were plotting, Aunty had taken off already with a reminder of what she expected and relief they were alive, which confused them a bit. Why was everyone acting as if they had died? Not that they hadn't almost. They soon got over their confusion; they had more important things to worry about.

Sunanko and Kyouhei, now clothed in sleek black, held the appearance of seasoned burglars after a priceless gem. The look was fitting, for their mission was no less risky and gems paled to the value of their prize. Their freedom and very lives depended on this, the added need for revenge adding fuel to their resolve. With a final glance towards the other they gave a silent nod and were off.

The pair were like shadows of ghosts moving swiftly, silently and unseen through the house. They made it past the others still apparently absorbed in their discussion. They made it past Serge seeming every bit the impenetrable wall which the hulking bodyguard was. Finally making it to the torture chamber called their room they set about inspecting it for weaknesses, finding every possible escape point.

They then searched the house for tools that they could use to escape later if they managed to be put back in the room. Both then set out booby trapping the others things for revenge. While placing a particularly poisonous breed of snake in one of Takenaga's drawers, Sunako found her gem, spare keys to the room.

Drawers filled with snakes and spiders, and keys in hand, Sunako and Kyouhei felt drunk with victory. They even felt as confident to move their things to newly claimed rooms, which were on opposite sides of the mansion. They almost couldn't wait for the others to come and _try_ to make them move.

Kyouhei was almost getting bored when Serge to came bursting into Kyouhei's claimed room and pulled him back towards the other one. His struggles were fierce but the certainty that he would be able to escape back out lessoned his resolve.

When he was thrown into the room it was to see that Sunako was already there, only she was looking much more defeated than she should have been for how prepared they were this time around.

"Hey what you moping about, as soon as ugly out there gets away from our door, we're out of here."

Sunako's only reply was a nod towards the T.V., which this time showed the smiling faces of their 'friends'.

"Nice try you guys, but I guess you forgot about the cameras in the room." Ranmuaru said with a wink. "Though it was highly amusing seeing you both run around like idiots thinking you were unseen." He laughed, gesturing to a screen in the background they hadn't noticed before. The others watched in amusement as the video showed them scrambling around the room finding all possible avenue of escape.

"We'll always be one step ahead of you. Due to you valiant attempt however we did up the security just a bit." added Takenaga.

"This is for your own good guys, don't be too upset." Yuki pleaded.

"Don't let the idiot intimidate you Sunako, and don't forget to have fun you two!" Exclaimed Noi before the screen went black.

"Psh whatever they did they still can't trap us in here we have the keys!" Kyouheis assurance however disappeared replaced with rage when he saw Sunako's defeated shake of her head. "Tell me you still have the key!!"

She slowly opened her hand revealing the key she previously held clenched in her fist so tightly the metal had begun to dig into her flesh. Kyouhei didn't hesitate snatching the key from her grasp running to the door relief and excitement taking over rational thought, which would have told him based on Sunako's disposition that it was pointless.

He got to the door only to discover it had been replace with a steal one with no handle on the inside. Apparently the others had been very busy while they waited, mercilessly destroying and foiling their every hope.

Sunako then seemed to remember something which sent her into a panic "I left all my favorite things in the other room" She cried, willing a sudden death to her captors for the loss of her friends.

Then a look which couldn't really be called hopeful more than malevolent, etched it's way across her face as realization hit "They didn't say they found my traps though, the camera's are only in here. We may at least have some vengeance, though it will never be enough for separating me from my things!".

Both Broke out into laughter which could be heard throughout the house. A sense of dread came over the others. What could they have missed, they had been so thorough?

* * *

Despite their amusement at getting some revenge which was confirmed as screams started echoing throughout the house, they weren't ready to give in.

They decided though, that for the night, they would be content to relax and enjoy their small victory. Also Kyouhei knew he had to distract Sunako from the thought of her missing possessions, or face death yet again.

Looking through their supplies which had been restocked they found bottles of sake, wine, champagne, and other alcohol as well. Neither of them were drinkers but in the mood of celebrations they cracked a bottle. They found many more of their favorite treats but nothing topped them finding their shared top favorite, chocolate!

They pulled out the video games starting a series of fierce competitions which kept ending in drunken fights. The more they drank the more ridiculous they seemed. Soon though both began to get frustrated and it wasn't long before they had had enough and started fighting for real. It was then that they both reached for the last chocolate.

It was the last straw! They looked to each others eyes. Hatred reflected from both sides as sparks flew between their glares as each fought dominance.

Then they both dived for it. They wrestled, each taking turns being pushed back or pinned only push back reversing their roles. Finely though, Kyouhei came out top holding the chocolate.

Slowly with a victorious glance towards Sunako he unwrapped it and began lowering it into his mouth. Sunako strained to reach for it demanding he stop, but as he closed his lips around the treat something snapped.

Sunako was up in an instant crushing lips onto Kyouhei's he let a gasp escape him giving Sanako the chance she needed to thrust her tongue into his mouth. She fought to retrieve the treat, their tongues waring for dominance. Kyouhei catching on to the new 'battle' and getting over his shock that Sunako was unintentionally kissing him, fought with equal vigor.

Soon though Kyouhei's mind went blank, forgetting about the competition, and failed to notice when the last traces had melted away. Only when Sanako violently pushed him away with a smug smile feeling victorious and completely oblivious as to what she had just done, did Kyouhei break out of his stupor.. maaaybe not completely, as he was unable to hold back a sudden intake of breath as he saw her begin to lick it off the last traces from her lips still smiling.

He decided to wipe that smile off her face and he beat her to the last bits, gently suckling her lip until it was clean then it was he that stepped back victorious though not as unaffected as he should have been. He stepped closer again staring down at her, only to be sprayed with blood.

Suddenly snapped out of their _obviously_ alcohol induced stupor the sexual tension was replaced with anger on both sides, but Kyouhei was only angry at himself.

Feeling utterly defeated, they spent the rest of the night ignoring each other making sure not to even glance in the others direction. Kyouhei didn't even fight when Sunako claimed the bed and forbid him from it. All he could do was lay on the cold floor drunkenly trying to figure out what had just happened and what it was he was feeling.

Deciding it must be the alcohol getting to him he downed the last of what remained in the bottle and tried to fall asleep. The room was eerily quiet, the only sound was that of the continued screams from their booby trapped roommates, which suddenly weren't as entertaining as before.

Sunako laid on the bed in a similar state, unable to comprehend her actions or Kyouhei's reaction. Her nose had stopped bleeding but her heart still pounded relentlessly within her chest raising her blood pressure enough she thought she'd be sick, but she was too dizzy to move.

She couldn't even enjoy the continued sound of screams through out the house because of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She eventually fell into a restless sleep, having nightmares about radiant creatures, love and sweet kisses. Which only reminded her of what she could never have.

* * *

What you guys think of that 'kiss'? Perty kraazy chea?

I gotsta give credit where credit is due tho, I saw this scenario long ago in a Yu Yu Hakusho fan art and couldn't get it out of my head for this story. So to whoever the artist of that piece was thanks =]

also I have Finals this week so I have not had a chance to start on the next chapter. Hopefully it wont take too long to get it done but it'll be longer break for sure. Sorry guys.

\/ \/


End file.
